2,000 Light Years Away
by InTheMoon.17
Summary: Una fiesta, alcohol, sueños extraños... no son una buena convinacion para el shinigami sustituto. Pensamientos, revelaciones y una carta....tampoco lo son para Rukia. xD IchiRuki Summary Nuevo xD no me gustaba el otro
1. Una gran fiesta

**2,000 Light Years Away**

_**Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera fic ( o.o ). Espero que sea de su agrado y si tengo algun error :D les agradeceria que me corrigieran xD .**_

_**El titulo de mi fic es 2,000 Light Years Away :D Principalmente porque amo 2 cosas.**_

_**-La cancion**_

_**-Y la banda que la hizo.....GREEN DAY :D**_

_**Se aceptan jitomatazoz, golpes, etc. :D ( felicitaciones tambien xD ).  
**_

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"._

**

* * *

  
**

-**¡Vamos Ichigo!**- Gritaba Keigo con alegría, le gustaba ver a su amigo así.

Dejo el enorme vaso contra la mesa, en señal de victoria, lo había logrado.

-**¡Otra vez! Otro…Otro-** Dijo su amigo, sirviendo el siguiente vaso.

-**No, tengo que irme a buscar a Rukia, para que nos vayamos. **-Se levanto un poco tambaleante, pero aun estaba en sus facultades, a pesar de haber bebido tanto alcohol.

-**Jajaja Kurosaki-** Dijo Mizuiro, que parecía estar en una mala situación, a comparación del pelinaranja, el no soporta el alcohol muy bien.-** Eia se jue desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushooo….**

-**¿Qué? Maldita Rukia, ¿porque no me aviso?**

**-No lo sé Kurosaki-kun, dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a casa.**-Dijo la chica de grandes orbes.

**-Mmm**

**-¡Vee pur eiiiaa Kurosaki! ¡¡Qué se una a la fiesta!!-** Una vez más el chico de cabellos negros hablo, pero al mismo tiempo cayo tan fuerte al piso, que desfalleció.

Salió de la fiesta como pudo, entre las suplicas de Keigo para que se quedara, y el montón de adolecentes borrachos que se metían en su camino logro salir de dicha casa.

Caminaba bastante mareado, pero mayor era su enojo.

_¿Por qué la enana no me espero? Mierda._

_

* * *

_

Al entrar a su hogar, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, imagino que estaban dormidos, pero aun así aviso su llegada.

-**¡Ya llegue!**- Grito, y esperaba una patada de su padre, o simplemente no recibir ruido alguno, sin embargo lo que recibió, fue la voz de la shinigami.

-**Idiota, no están.**

**-¡A ti te quería ver! ¿Porque te fuiste?**- Ignoro el insulto.

-**(….)**

-**¡¡Mierda Rukia!! ¡¡¡Te estoy hablando!!!**

**-¡¡¡No me tienes que gritar baka!!!**

-¡¡Entonces contéstame mierda!!

**-Te dije que no me sentía bien, pero como estabas muy feliz, decidí irme por mi cuenta.**- Estaba concentrada en la manga que leía.

Separo su vista de dicho objeto, solo para verlo de reojo. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y su cabello de igual manera, le parecía tan…. ¿Sexy? No, no. Esa no era la palabra que buscaba.

**- ¡Ichigo!, hasta aquí huele a alcohol.**- Decidió cambiar de tema y volver a centralizarse en el manga.

**-Cállate.**

**-¿Quién diría que Kurosaki-kun se pondría borracho? **– Dijo esto en tono meloso, comenzaba a divertirse.

-**¿eeh? YO NO ESTOY BORRACHO.**

**-Si lo estas.**

**-CALLATE.**

**-Kurosaki-kun esta borracho. ¿Ahora como mantendrás tu reputación? **–Ese tono meloso de nuevo. Lo tenía arto.

**-¡YA CALLATE ESTUPIDA!**

**-¡Idiota!**

**-¡Zorra!**

**-¡Borracho!**

**-De acuerdo, suficiente**- Se rindió-** ¿Cómo puedes leer con las luces apagadas? ¿Te quieres quedar ciega?**

Prendió la luz, y lo que vio fue un gran deleite para sus pupilas. La shinigami solo llevaba una pequeña blusa de tirantes, de color azul con un pequeño dibujo del estúpido conejo "chappy", en la parte de baja tenía solo un pequeño short, de igual color, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

Mierda, ver a la shinigami de esa manera le provocaba algo muy extraño dentro de su ser. ¿Calor? ¿Pasión? ¿Lujuria?

Intento borrar esos pensamientos, era normal que estuviera así, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Esas eran solo simples excusas, el lo sabía, pero le ayudaban a no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

**-Hey Idiota, te estoy hablando. ¡Ichigo!**- La shinigami ya estaba a escasos pasos del pelinaranja.

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos no una verbal, Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a ella de una manera poca usual.

**-¿Ichigo?-**Su tono de voz bajo y sintió como el calor se subía a sus mejillas, tener al pelinaranja a esa distancia le producía algo extraño en su cuerpo.

Corto el espacio que había entre ellos, se le echó encima con agresividad y selló los labios de ella con los suyos. Ella se congeló durante un segundo, antes de intentar alejarlo de él. Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya la había sujetado por las muñecas con las manos, poniéndoselas contra la pared. Por un momento pensó que Rukia le daría un golpe, pero fue una placentera sorpresa cuando ella empezó a devolverle el beso. Él espió a través de un ojo para encontrarse con que ella tenía ambos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Una extraña, muy extraña sensación el estarla besando, pero a la vez, placentera. Le agradaba tener sus labios contra los suyos, sabía precisamente como moverlos.

Sin embargo no le agradaba el ritmo que llevaban, comenzó a acelerarse más y mas. Comenzó a besar su blanquecina piel del cuello.

**-¡Ichi…Ichigo!**

_¿Qué no se podía callar?_

Continuo besando su cuello hasta toparse con aquellos tirantes, los deslizo suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romper a la morena. Seguía besándola ferozmente, un gemido salió de la boca de la shinigami, lo cual volvió loco a Ichigo.

**-Ichii….go.**

**-¡Oh Ichigo!**

-**¡Ichigo!**

**-¡Hey Ichigo baka! ¡Despierta!**

**-¿qué?**

**-¡Despierta!**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y vio a la shinigami que ya portaba su uniforme.

**-Se te va a hacer tarde idiota**

**-Zorra**- _Espera, ¿Qué paso?....Rukia y yo estábamos…..mierda, ¡no me digan que soñé eso!_

**-Ichigo ya párate idiota. Llegaras tarde.**

**-¿Tarde?**

**-Si idiota, que te hallas quedado dormido en la fiesta no es mi problema.**

**-¿Dormido?**

**-Si Ichigo, ¡llegaste a las 5 am! Pero como espero que lo sepas, si venias todo borracho.**

**-¿Yo? ¿Borracho?  
**

**-¿Por qué repites todo lo que digo?**

-**¿Porque me dejaste en la fiesta?**

** -Estúpido, yo me regrese porque te vi muy feliz de la vida. **

**-Y no me esperaste?**

**-Claro que no, y que bueno que no lo hize. Llegaste cuando todos estábamos dormidos. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te esperáramos?**

No respondió- _Un sueño….todo había sido un sueño. Mierda ¿Por qué se sentía tan desilusionado de saberlo?_

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno que les parecio? Muy corto lo se xD. Pero es principalmente una introduccion :D**

**saludos!  
**


	2. Una Cena Extraña

**2,000 Light Years Away.**

**hola!! XD Jejeje bueno aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi humilde fic XD **

**Espero que les agrade el capitulo y que dejen muchos reviews :D **

**Cuidense! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

_-__Pensamientos._

_

* * *

  
_

Caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Karakura, la paz inundaba dicho lugar, era relajante un día así. Sin embargo para él era algo completamente diferente, ese sueño lo tenía aturdido, distraído….

La había evitado todo el día escolar y en cuanto toco la campana, ni siquiera se molesto en verla, camino rápidamente y salió de allí. No quería ningún contacto con ella, hasta que disipara sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el plan tenía una falla, sintió la presencia de alguien que lo seguía, seguramente era su imaginación, así que continuo con su recorrido y con sus pensamientos….

**-¡Baka!** – Grito la morena, quien salto por una cerca y cayó en la espalda del shinigami sustituto.

**-¡Rukia! ¡Estúpida! ¡BAJATE AHORA!** – Se molesto por el acto de la pequeña shinigami, que por un momento no recordaba que ella era la causa de sus "pesares". Pronto sus mejillas tuvieron sonrojo y la bajo rápidamente, sin verla, y siguió su camino.

**-¡Hey Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?** – Estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del pelinaranja – **Estas raro.**

-**Tú no estás muy linda que digamos** – Dijo intentando romper el tema, si se molestaba no tendría que explicarle…._eso._

**-¡Idiota!** – Dijo molesta – **Pero no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada** – Dijo en seco.

**-¡Idiota! ¡Todavía que me "preocupo" por ti, me contestas de esa manera** – Se puso enfrente de el **- ¿Así de cruel eres Kurosaki-kun?**

Ese tono empalagoso tuvo presencia en el lugar, por lo que el pelinaranja frunció el ceño, completamente enojado.

-**Si Rukia, así de cruel soy.** – Se sorprendió de sí mismo, estaba controlando bien su enfado, quería que esa estúpida enana se fuera de allí, quería reponer sus pensamientos.

-**Ichigo –** Estaba muy extrañada por la respuesta de él, esperaba al menos un insulto - **¿Qué te sucede?**- Esta vez su tono era serio y ¿preocupado?

-**Nada **– Otra vez ese tono seco - _¿Qué la maldita enana no entiende? ¡NO LA QUIERO VER!_

Al fin, ya habían llegado a su hogar, al menos allí no tendría que lidiar con ella. Allí estaría su padre molestándolo y por primera vez eso le hacía feliz.

-**Ya lleg…..** – Como lo esperaba, el mayor de los Kurosaki le soltó una gran patada al momento en el que entro. Pero, una vez recuperado del golpe, mientras su padre celebraba, le propino un golpe en la mandíbula, que lo mando hasta la pared y vio como la pequeña niña iba en su ayuda.

**-Ichii-nii, esta vez lastimaste a papa muy fuerte.**

**-Bah** – Refunfuño y se dirigió a su habitación-

-**Rukia-chan, ¿Me podrías ayudar a levantar a papá?**

**-Claro Yuzu.**

* * *

Llego la hora de la cena, y hasta ese momento Rukia no había visto al shinigami sustituto, le parecía bastante extraño que él estuviera así, parecía estar "en la luna". Sinceramente, y aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba preocupada.

Bajo de su habitación y vio que comenzarían a cenar, tomo asiento sin decir absolutamente nada.

Por primera vez en la familia Kurosaki, la cena estaba en silencio, era un ambiente extraño, al final la morena decidió hablar.

**-Ichig**o – Volteo a verlo, sin embargo el no lo hizo.

**- ¿Qué?**

**-¡ICHIGO!** – Se levanto el mayor de los Kurosaki - **¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a Rukia-chan**!

_¡Al fin! Seguro ahorita se empiezan a pelear –_ En los ojos de Rukia aparecieron estrellas.

-**Aja** – Dijo secamente

_¿Qué? ¿Y los insultos? ¿Y los golpes?_

**-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Ichigo?** – Se levanto Rukia y lo apunto con la cuchara.

**-¿Dónde está mi hijo?** – Esta vez se levanto Kurosaki padre.

**-¡BASTA!** – Dijo la pequeña morena, que no había hablado **– Dejen a Ichigo en paz**

Todos la vieron extrañados. ¿Desde cuándo defendía a Ichigo?

**-Ichigo no tiene nada** – Hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a todos – **El solo está enamorado.**

Todos, incluso el involucrado, se sorprendieron. Nadie hablo por unos segundos, tal vez minutos. Hasta que la shinigami pudo articular palabra.

**-¿E-E-Enamorado?** – Volvió a sentar en su lugar, impresionada por las palabras de la pequeña.

**- Así es Rukia-chan **– Viéndola fijamente – **Muy enamorado.**

Nadie volvió a hablar, pasaron 2 minutos aproximadamente y ni el mismo Ishin Kurosaki salía del trance.

La pelinegra, cansada de el silencio, se dirigió a Ichigo - **¿No es así Ichigo? Estas enamorado….**

Todas las miradas, aun confundidas, se dirigieron al pelinaranja, que seguía pensando porque Karin diría algo así.

**-Yo no estoy enamorado** – Al fin reacciono **– Estas ya igual de loca que papá** – Dicho esto salió del comedor.

Esta vez las miradas se dirigieron a Karin, que parecía estar muy tranquila. Había dicho algo sumamente importante y ¿extraño? Pero ella seguía muy tranquila, tomando su bebida, como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. La cena había terminado, dejando aun perplejos a todos, pero especialmente a cierta shinigami, estaba totalmente….¿desilusionada?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Este día si que esta de mierda! Primero el maldito sueño y ahora esa estúpida conversación en la cena. ¿QUE MÁS MIERDA SEGUIA? – ¡Vamos! – Se grito interiormente - ¿Qué sigue para que este día termine peor? _

* * *

Caminaba por las vacías y solitarias calles de Karakura, el cielo parecía tener un tono grisáceo. Iba a llover…….

_De acuerdo Rukia, hagamos el recuento del día. Primero Ichigo no te habla en todo el maldito día, despues no quiso ni esperarme para que nos fuéramos juntos. Cuando lo alcance, apenas y me hablaba. Y ahora, para colmo ¡Ichigo está enamorado! En conclusión…_

**-Este día no puede estar peor** – Inconscientemente lo había dicho.

_Pero Rukia, ¿Qué tiene de malo? A ti te vale lo que Ichigo, haga o deje de hacer. ¿No es así? ¡Por favor! Ni ella misma se la creía, Ichigo es muy importante para ella, aunque no lo aceptara. Por otra parte, seguro Karin estaba bromeando, a pesar de que tenía la cara muy seria cuando lo dijo, solo lo dijo para molestar, estoy segura. _

**-O al menos eso quiero creer** – Otra vez, involuntariamente las palabras habían salido de su boca.

La noche oscura fue acompañada por la lluvia, sin embargo ella no corrió a taparse de la lluvia. Siguió su camino, caminando tranquilamente, aunque dentro de ella había una gran batalla interna. Tenía que llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, o se preocuparían….bueno tal vez Ichigo no.

**-Odio la lluvia….**

* * *

_¡Maldita Karin! ¿Por qué dijo algo así? Seguro para hacerme enojar. Aunque me distrajo un poco de __ella y del sueño. __Este día, esta de mierda._

Seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-**Oi Ichigo** – Lamentablemente para el, esa voz era de la pequeña que había ocasionado desconcierto en la cena.

_-¿La dejo entrar? Si no la dejo entrar, seguro pensara que tiene razón y que tengo pena, pero si la dejo entrar, seguro hablara de eso. _– **Pasa** – Era mejor que pasara, ya vería como distorsionar el tema.

**-¿Tienes el manga que compre ayer?** – Formuló una vez que entro a la habitación.

Una gran gota (tipo anime xD), salió de la frente del shinigami. _¿Eso es lo que me venía a decir? ¿Me vino a preguntar por su puto manga?_

-**No** – Dijo secamente – **Aquí no está.**

**-¿Estas molesto?** – Cambio el tema radicalmente.

_-¡No! ¿Molesto? Pero si solo dijiste que estaba enamorado en media cena para hacerme enojar. ¿Por qué me enojaría? –_ **No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?**

**-Ichigo idiota, obviamente por lo que dije en la cena.**

**-¿Por qué lo dijiste? –** Frunció el ceño.

**-Jajaja ¿En serio lo preguntas?** – Rio irónica.

-**Sí, también me gustaría saber de quién me enamore** – Su tono fue mas irónico que la risa de la pelinegra.

Cerró los ojos un momento, meditaba las palabras que iba a decir, o al menos eso parecía.

-**El alcohol es malo Ichigo.**

Ichigo cayo de la cama por tal respuesta - _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

La pelinegra continuo – **Es tan malo, que haces cosas y despues no lo recuerdas**.

Ahora si había quedado atónito, ¿Qué tenía eso que ver? **– A que te refieres –** Su ceño fruncido se acentuó más.

-**Jajaja Creo que ya estas entendiendo** – río **– Veras; cuando llegaste, de la que me parece, fue la mejor fiesta de tu vida **– El shinigami sustituto frunció el ceño – **Lo primero que hiciste fue entrar a nuestra habitación.**

**-¿Qué? **

**-¿Me permites continuar?** – Dijo enojada, por lo que Ichigo asintió – **Yo estaba despierta, apenas había bajado de la cocina** – Miro al pelinaranja por un momento – **Y bueno, para no hacerlo largo, cuando entraste a la habitación** – Tomo aire – **Te dirigiste a la cama de Rukia.**

-**¿QUE?** – Grito aturdido, pero con un leve sonrojo.

**-¡Déjame continuar Ichigo**! – Volvió a tomar aire – **Te acercaste a ella, le besaste la mejilla, te acercaste a su oreja y le dijiste **– Lo vio de frente, el shinigami estaba a punto de gritar y aun mas sonrojado – **Y le dijiste TE AMO…**. – Cruzo sus brazos.

Segundos de silencio inundaron la habitación.

-**Ah….¿Y-yo? **– Fue la única "palabra" que pudo formular. ¿En verdad él había hecho eso? ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?

-**Si Ichigo, tu**. – Se dirigió a la puerta – **Por eso dije eso en la mesa, a decir verdad lo dije involuntariamente. Además** –Agregó – **Pienso y espero, que hayas hecho por el alcohol. **

Salió del cuarto del pelinaranja. Dejándolo con una mirada que tenía tantas emociones….desde sorprendido hasta avergonzado.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! :D que les parecio? xD Espero poder suubir capitulo pronto :D **

**Bueno me voy y espero sus reviews o.o**

**bye  
**


	3. El Plan

HOla! XD Ya llegue xD Bueno, espero que les guste en capitulo :D Espero que me haya quedado bien xD, no hay tenido tiempo de hacerlo :S Esque ya saben, todo la semana me la pase viendo Dokuro-chan y haciendo tarea :O jajaja XD Bueno Disfruten el capitulo!

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

_-__Pensamientos._

(NA: bla bla bla)= Nota de la autora_  
_

_

* * *

_

_.-.-.-._

Había comenzado a llover más fuerte de lo que pensó. Su mentón le cubría cierta parte de su cara y estaba mojado, al igual que el resto de su cabello y persona. A pesar de la gran tormenta que había, caminaba, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-¡Rukia Kuchiki! ¡Deja de pensar en ello! _

-¡**Kuchiki-san!**

Una dulce voz la saco de los pensamientos, voz que reconoció enseguida. Volteo hacia el lugar prominente de la voz y se encontró lo que esperaba. Inoue Orihime le hablaba desde una pequeña heladería, que sorprendentemente estaba abierta, es decir ¿Quién tomaría helado con esta lluvia? Y ¿A esta hora?

-¡**Kuchiki-san!** –Menciono ya estando a unos metros de ella - **¿Qué sucede? ¡Te estás mojando! **– Hizo una pausa para ver a la shinigami completamente – **Ven, vayamos a un lugar que nos cubra de la lluvia. **–

Tomo su mano y la dirigió a la heladería, se sentaron en una mesa para 4 integrantes y nadie menciono palabra por varios minutos. Rukia había tomado el asiento a un lado de la ventana y comenzó a admirar la lluvia, varios minutos pasaron en los que no recordaba que tenía una acompañante, hasta que al fin la pelinaranja comenzó a hablar.

-**Kuchiki-san, ¿Estás bien?**

**-¿Eh..? –** Le dirigió una sonrisa, que no parecía sincera – **Claro Inoue, estoy bien.**

**-¿Segura? **– Puso su dedo en la barbilla – **Estas muy extraña** – Ahora dirigió su mano a su cabeza, rascándose la nuca – **Estas distraída. Y bueno, es raro verte así. **

-**Estoy bien Inoue-chan, en serio. Es solo que no me gustan los días con lluvia….**

**-Mmm…de acuerdo –** Cambio de tema – **Y dime, ¿Dónde está Kurosaki-kun?**

-_¡¿Tienes que mencionarlo?!-_

_**-**_**No lo sé. – **Hizo una pausa – **En casa, supongo.**

**-Ahh…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Mmm….es un poco extraño verte sin él.**

**-Parece que hoy todo te parece extraño Inoue-chan – **Hizo una mueca – **A veces puedo salir sola.**

**-Claro, no te lo tomes a mal Kuchiki-san – **Bajo la vista – **No quería molestarte.**

**-Está bien Inoue –** Otra sonrisa no sincera – **Como te dije, no me gustan los días con lluvia, me molestan.**

**-Entendido, no tener conversaciones contigo cuando llueve – **Levanto su pulgar y le guiño el ojo

**-Jajaja **

Despues de algunas horas hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, la lluvia cesó y decidieron dirigirse a su casa.

-**¡Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san! – **Dijo la pelinaranja agitando su mano en señal de despedida - **¡Nos vemos mañana!**

**-¡Hasta luego Inoue-chan! – **Le dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

_-Inoue es una buena amiga, a pesar de que me vio "distraída", entendió que no quería hablar sobre el tema. Además es muy sociable y abierta con sus sentimientos, es bueno tenerla como amiga. Tiene muchas tantas cosas positivas y a decir verdad, su inocencia es algo gracioso que te distrae. _

-**Me pregunto…. – **Bajo la mirada ante el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

_Es muy buena y bonita._

-**Me pregunto…. **Hizo una mueca – **Me pregunto si ella será quien enamoro a Ichigo.**

Siguió caminando por las ya bastante oscuras calles, calculaba que eran las diez u once horas de la noche, y también calculaba que en cuanto llegara, el shinigami sustituto la regañaría.

_-Claro, tal vez no se preocupe por mí, tal vez no me considere su amiga siquiera – _Bajó la mirada – _como para contarme lo que Karin si sabe. Pero seguro en cuanto llegue, me comenzara a regañar y me dirá que debo llegar temprano y bla bla bla…._

Al fin llegó a la residencia Kurosaki, la cual ya no tenía iluminación. Abrió la puerta y rápidamente subió por las escaleras, intento no hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a los residentes.

– _O al ogro _

Faltaban ya poco para llegar a su habitación, solo tenía que pasar por la puerta de la habitación del shinigami sustituto. Camino lento y con mucho cuidado. Pero la puerta se abrió y salió el pelinaranja, Rukia se quedo paralizada por un momento y espero su reacción al verla.

-**Llegaste tarde **– Y sin decir nada más bajo por las escaleras.

_-¿Qué rayos? ¿¡Ni un simple regaño!? ¿Qué le sucede?_

Escuchó ruido en la cocina, algo como un cristal rompiéndose, al parecer solo había bajado por un vaso de agua o algo así. Sin más se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba, se cambio rápidamente y se acostó en su cama y se enrollo en una gruesa cobija (NA: Amo hacerme bolita con mis cobijas XD jajaja). Se dispuso a dormirse, aunque sabía que despues de todo lo ocurrido, no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

-**¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido vaso! – **Comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que yacían en el suelo - _¡Estúpida Rukia que llega tarde! _– Comenzó a subir las escaleras y llego a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama - _¿Dónde abra estado? Y yo aquí como estúpido esperándola hasta que se dignara en volver – _Hizo una mueca – _Da igual, no es que me importe donde haya estado._

**-Pero bueno, no le reclame nada solo porque en este momento....no quiero verla....**

De repente la conversación que tuvo con Karin hacia apenas unas horas volvió a su mente.

.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-__**Jajaja Creo que ya estas entendiendo**__ – río __**– Veras; cuando llegaste, de la que me parece, fue la mejor fiesta de tu vida **__– El shinigami sustituto frunció el ceño – __**Lo primero que hiciste fue entrar a nuestra habitación.**_

_**-¿Qué? **_

_**-¿Me permites continuar?**__ – Dijo enojada, por lo que Ichigo asintió – __**Yo estaba despierta, apenas había bajado de la cocina**__ – Miro al pelinaranja por un momento – __**Y bueno, para no hacerlo largo, cuando entraste a la habitación**__ – Tomo aire – __**Te dirigiste a la cama de Rukia.**_

_-__**¿QUE?**__ – Grito aturdido, pero con un leve sonrojo._

_**-¡Déjame continuar Ichigo**__! – Volvió a tomar aire – __**Te acercaste a ella, le besaste la mejilla, te acercaste a su oreja y le dijiste **__– Lo vio de frente, el shinigami estaba a punto de gritar y aun mas sonrojado – __**Y le dijiste TE AMO…**__. – Cruzo sus brazos._

_Segundos de silencio inundaron la habitación._

_-__**Ah….¿Y-yo? **__– Fue la única "palabra" que pudo formular. ¿En verdad él había hecho eso? ¿Ichigo Kurosaki?_

_-__**Si Ichigo, tu**__. – Se dirigió a la puerta – __**Por eso dije eso en la mesa, a decir verdad lo dije involuntariamente. Además**__ –Agregó – __**Pienso y espero, que hayas hecho por el alcohol. **_

_.-.-.-.-.-_Fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-

_El alcohol, el alcohol, fue eso. Estaba tan borracho que hice una tontería de borrachos. Primero que nada hice "eso" que me dijo Karin, además de el sueño – _Frunció el ceño - _¡Mierda! Aunque sueños, todavía tengo. – _Se sonrojo - _¿Por qué diablos sueño eso? Peor aún…. ¿porque diablos sueño eso y con la enana?_

Esa pregunta no se podía contestar con "el alcohol", y a decir verdad, la respuesta le aterraba.

-¿**Si estaré enamorado de Rukia? – **Se tapo la boca rápidamente, había hablado sin siquiera quererlo - _¡Estás loco Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡Tu familia loca te volvió loco! Eso no puede ser, Rukia es solo para mí una amiga. Si me preocupo mucho por ella, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si a cada rato se mete en problemas – _Hizo una pausa – _Además ella cambio mi vida por completo. A pesar de ser una completa testaruda, necia, mandona, y sus estúpidos dibujos_

**-¡No estoy enamorado!** – Hizo una pausa y luego frunció el ceño – **A la mierda, lo voy a averiguar – **Hizo una mueca – **Mañana voy a averiguar si…. Si me enamore de Rukia. – **Esbozo una sonrisa – **Creo que se como averiguarlo.**

Mañana seria un día largo, tenía que investigarlo, tenía que saber si era verdad lo que su hermana le había dicho.Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que como lo había visto en tantas películas y series para niñas que su hermana Yuzu veía…

**-Con un beso…**

Se tapo con la pequeña cobija y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Ya era hora de que ese Ichigo se pusiera los pantalones y afrontara todo!!! ¬¬ jajaja XD

Gracias por sus Reviews :D les agradesco mucho :D

BYE XD


	4. Pensamientos

¡Hola! Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic :D 

Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

_-__Pensamientos._

(NA: bla bla bla)= Nota de la autora

* * *

Despertó más temprano que de costumbre, tomo la toalla blanca que estaba en su armario, y se fue a la ducha. Tardó al menos diez minutos en ella pensando sobre todo lo que había premeditado la noche pasada, era un nuevo día y debía comenzar su nuevo plan. Había sido muy fácil decirlo, pero ahora que lo meditaba ya al día siguiente…

-**ES LA IDEA MAS ESTUPIDA QUE EH TENIDO EN MI VIDA.** – Menciono ya vestido y dispuesto a bajar a desayunar. – **Esta familia loca me ha metido ideas a la cabeza, Rukia no me...gusta o lo que sea.**

_Volveré a ser orgulloso, pedante y engreído como siempre – Hizo una mueca – Bueno eso dice Rukia que soy. _

_-¡Rukia! Rukia otra vez, deja de pensar Ichigo. ¡Mente en blanco! Piensa en…en que hoy es tu examen de Física, el cual seguro reprobaras, aunque si yo lo repruebo la enana también._ –Frunció el ceño – Rukia...

-**Ichii-nii, hora de desayunar**. – La tierna gemela detuvo sus pensamientos.

**-¿Eh? Ahh…si Yuzu, enseguida bajo**.

Bajo perezosamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, saludo a sus dos pequeñas hermanas gemelas y busco en el resto de la habitación a la enana, pero no la encontró e imagino que no tardaría en bajar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al momento de estar con Rukia?

-_Si no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… ¿Cómo hare cuando este cerca de ella?_

Sacudió su cabeza ante los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente, se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y comenzó a desayunar. La cocina estaba silenciosa, algo andaba mal…

_-Solo espero que no sea como el día de la cena…_ - Miro a Karin ante ese pensamiento y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Qué cosa?** – Pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo de igual manera.

-**Hay mucho silencio** – Hizo una mueca - **¿Dónde está papá? Ahora que me doy cuenta, no me despertó como acostumbra.**

-**No lo sé** – Respondió – **Solo escuche que dijo algo de que tenía que salir, urgente algo así. –**Tomo un sorbo de leche.

-**Ahh…-**Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras que en la mente del pelinaranja había una pequeña guerra de orgullo - _¿Dónde mierda esta Rukia? Seguro Karin o Yuzu saben. _ ¡_Pregunta! ¡Pregunta Ichigo! Solo tienes que decir…¿Y dónde está Rukia? ¿Ya va a bajar? ¡Solo pregunta! _

**-¿No me vas a preguntar por Rukia?** – Dijo prácticamente leyendo sus pensamientos.

-**No**-_ ¡Maldito orgullo!_

-**Ya es tarde **– Menciono cambiando de tema **- ¿No deberías irte?** – Por muy extraño que fuera, no insistió con el tema de Rukia – **Ya vete…**

**-Si** – Levanto su plato y lo lavo. Se enjuago los dientes, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-¡Adiós Ichi-nii! **– Señalo Yuzu -** ¡Que te vaya bien!**

**-Sí, adiós. **

Comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto, caminaba lenta y tranquilamente a pesar de que ya era tarde, y a pesar de lo desesperado que él era. Su mente estaba llena de memorias y momentos que le hacían recordar y girar hacia la misma persona. Desde el momento en el que se había convertido en shinigami, desde sus altercados y peleas, sus momentos felices; los cuales por más que odiara admitirlo, habían sido muchos junto a la "enana". También cuando se prometían salvarse los unos a los otros, a pesar de lo orgullosos y testarudos que son ambos. Los tiempos tristes en los que se apoyan, ella es la única que puede parar su lluvia, la única que lo motiva cuando está deprimido, todo constaba de…. Esa gran amistad que habían formado… - Hizo una pausa a sus pensamientos - **Rukia…** - Pero ahora, era algo diferente lo que estaba sintiendo, ahora suspiraba su nombre cada vez que lo decía – Hizo una mueca – y esos "sueños extraños" que tanto lo acompañaban por las noches. No sabía lo que sentía era tan… desesperante….vergonzoso….pero extrañamente irresistible. Y le despertaba angustia no saber qué rayos le pasaba, hasta un punto en el que había decidido en tomar cartas en el asunto.

**-Tal vez no es tan estúpida la idea…** - Hizo una pausa –**…no lo se**

**-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun! **

Escucho como una voz conocida lo llamaba desde la esquina que había dejado atrás, volteo para saludar a la mujer que ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Pero ella parecía muy agitada.

_-¿Cuál es la prisa?_

**-¡Kurosaki-kun!** – Dijo ya una vez recuperando el aire – **Buenos días.**

**-Hola Inoue** – Creó una pausa para observarla - **¿Por qué corrías?**

**-¿Mmm?** – Levanto su dedo índice y lo coloco en su barbilla **– Esque, pensé que hoy a la primera hora era el examen de física y se me hacia tarde. Pero ahora que te veo tan tranquilo me dio cuenta de que no es así** – Levanto su pulgar guiñándole el ojo **– Vaya que me canse.**

**-El-EL- ¡EL EXAMEN DE FISICA!** – Salto bastante agitado - **¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!**

**-¿Entonces si es?** – Su cara reflejaba tristeza – **Sera mejor que nos apresuremos Kurosaki-kun.**

Corrieron por las calles de Karakura hasta llegar a la institución, se dirigieron a su salón, el cual ya tenía la puerta cerrada. Aun así optaron por tocar, para intentar que el profesor los recibiera.

-TOC TOC- (NA: / Super efectos especiales ;D)

Abrieron la puerta y se asomaron. Gracias a cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza o del destino, el profesor aun no entregaba los exámenes a los alumnos para que los contestaran. El sustituto estaba a punto de hablar, pero la pelinaranja se adelanto en dar una explicación.

**-Disculpe profesor** – Hizo una reverencia – **Se nos hizo un poco tarde. **– Dijo señalando al shinigami sustituto. **– Podriamo….**

**-¿Se les hizo tarde?** – Dijo el profesor interrumpiendo a la chica - **¿Qué acaso duermen juntos para llegar justo al mismo tiempo?**

La risa en el salón se hizo presente por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos, Asano Keigo lloraba de felicidad y envidia por lo dicho por el profesor; Sado mantenía su cara sin expresión alguna y Tatsuki miraba extrañada a ambos; mientras que por parte de los dos individuos en la puerta, la pelinaranja estaba totalmente apenada y el rojo carmín inundaba sus mejillas, mientras que el shinigami sustituto frunció el ceño a punto de explotar de ira.

**-De acuerdo** – Menciono el profesor una vez que pausaron las risas **– Pero espero que no vuelvan a llegar tarde, de lo contrario no los dejare pasar de nuevo.**

-**Gracias profesor **– Una vez más, la pelinaranja hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su asiento – **Lo siento.**

Ichigo pasó rápidamente, sin ninguna disculpa hacia el profesor, no despues del "chistecito" que se había inventado. Se sentó en su sitio y espero a que el profesor entregara los exámenes.

**-Muy bien** – Dijo el profesor una vez que ya había entregado los exámenes a todos los alumnos- **Su examen consta de 5 objetivos, tienen 55 minutos para resolverlo y si tienen alguna duda **– Sonrió maliciosamente – **No me pregunten, porque no les contestaré. ¡Comiencen!**

Voltearon su examen y comenzaron a leerlo, algunos rostros se mostraban confiados y felices, mientras que otros estaban completamente angustiados y tenían una cara de WHAT? (NA:/ Soy bilingüe!! xD ).

**-¿Falto algún alumno?** – Preguntó el profesor a la clase.

**-Si profesor, falto Kuchiki-san** – Menciono el chico de gafas.

**-Mmm… - Aunque presentara el examen, ella ya esta reprobada.**

El shinigami sustituto al escuchar la ausencia, volteo hacia los lados y no encontró a Rukia por ningún lado.

_-¿Dónde está? ¿DONDE? ¿Cómo pudo haber faltado? ¡Le dije que no faltara! ¿A dónde fue? ¡Rukia! ¡Mierda! ¡A donde mierda fuiste! Ni siquiera me avisaste si tenías que salir o algo así. ¡¿Dónde fuiste?! Pero cuando llegue a casa, ¡me vas a tener que dar una buena explicación!_

Minutos de reclamo en su mente pasaron, hasta que recordó que debería de estar haciendo un examen. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a leer la primera pregunta.

-_Mmm… de acuerdo la que sigue…. ¿Pero a donde mierda habrá ido? ¿Además porque no me aviso? Siempre me dice a donde va o al menos menciona que no irá a la escuela. ¡Ichigo! ¡Concéntrate en el examen! Muy bien….problema dos…Calcular la aceleración que tiene un cuerpo al... ¿No pudo siquiera dejarme un mensaje? ¿Una carta? Algo que me diga porque no vino. ¡ICHIGO! ¡EXAMEN! ¡Vista y mente en el examen!_

**-Kurosaki** – Le llamó el profesor, que estaba a un lado de el. **– No ha respondido nada y faltan solo 20 minutos para que acabe el tiempo determinado para el examen.**

**-¿Ehh? **

**-Olvídelo, continúe "resolviendo" su examen.** – Se alejo de él.

**-Sí, aja** – No comprendió del todo lo que el profesor había dicho, pero si presto atención en la parte de "Faltan 20 minutos", así que debía darse prisa o su predicción de que reprobaría se haría realidad.

Continúo resolviendo los ejercicios; apenas resolvió solo uno, cuando el timbre de la institución marco que la clase había terminado, el profesor se levantó y los alumnos se desesperaron a resolver aun más.

**-Pasen los exámenes.** – Todos hicieron caso omiso a su advertencia, ya que seguía realizando su examen lo más que podían – **Examen que no esté en mi escritorio en 5 segundos, no será contado para la evaluación y el alumno reprobará. **- Rápidamente los alumnos se levantaron y dejaron el examen en dicho lugar. Tenían expresiones exhaustas y de dolor.

**-Muy bien. **

* * *

El resto de las clases pasaron en totalmente desapercibidas al igual que el receso. Gracias a los pensamientos e inquietudes de dicho pelinaranja, que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no era reclamos mentales hacia la nada y preocupaciones precipitadas. Pronto el final de la última clase termino definitivamente, los alumnos dejaron el aula al igual que el pelinaranja. Salió de la institución sin despedirse de algún compañero o amigo y dirigió su camino al hogar.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo caminando, su mente llevaba el mismo tema que había meditado todo el día, la misma shinigami ocupaba sus pensamientos.

_-Maldita enana – _Hizo una media sonrisa _– Arruino mi "plan" Despues de todo si lo hare, me demostrare a mí mismo y a Karin… _– Frunció el ceño_-… que no estoy enamorado de Rukia, que solo…que solo… ¡Como sea!_

Despues de un tiempo más llego a su domicilio, abrió la reja y se dispuso a abrir la puerta; pero los sollozos, que conocía y que seguramente era de su padre, lo distrajeron un momento; seguro el viejo estaría quejándose de algo. Abrió la puerta y vio a su madre llorándole al gran cartel de "MASAKI FOR EVER" y hablando algo que en verdad no comprendía, al fin la familia se dio cuenta de la presencia del integrante faltante. Su padre se acerco a él y le dio una fuerte patada.

**-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tuya y solo tuya!** – Ishin Kurosaki tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que la pequeña gemela castaña, mientras que la chiquilla pelinegra los miraba con indiferencia y desdén.

Ichigo reventando de furia le propino un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula, dejando tirado en el piso a su padre, sin embargo este seguía reclamando y diciendo palabras que seguía sin comprender.

**-¿Qué te pasa?** – Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡Es tu culpa Ichigo! Estoy seguro. **– El shinigami sustituto lo veía extrañado -** ¡Por tu culpa…POR TU CULPA RUKIA-CHAN NOS A DEJADO!**

El pelinaranja quedo congelado ante las palabras de su padre, no pudo, mencionar palabra por un minuto o dos.

**-¿QU-¿QUE?** – Tartamudeo.

-El mayor de los Kurosaki estuvo a punto de gritar una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelinegra que se acerco a Ichigo. – Ya papá, Rukia se fue por razones personales.

**-¿Cómo que se fue?** – Esta vez pudo decir la oración completa, pero algo de nerviosismo se escuchaba en sus palabras.

-**Si Ichigo, Rukia se fue.** – Hizo una mueca – Por **cierto, me dejo esto para ti.** – Extendió la mano, en la cual había un sobre color verde. Parecía - _¿Una carta? – _Dudó en tomarla por un momento pero al final opto por agarrarla.

Ahora comprendía porque no había estado en la mañana, porque Karin no mencionó mas el tema de Rukia. Pero la pregunta más importante, la razón por la que se había ido, seria contestada por esa carta…

* * *

xD haha creo que lo deje en un momento muy inoportuno xD pero bueno, los hare sufrir un poco xD

jajaja Bueno este capitulo sale mucho del examen de fisica XD pero esque...ODIO LA FISICA XD jaja mi profe es igual de malo que el que sale en este capitulo :S jajaja

tenia que desquitarme de alguna manera ( aunque el ni en cuenta de que lo inclui en una fic xD jajaja)

Gracias por sus reviews :D

HAHA y respecto a los de Ichigo borracho, jaja pues es la unica manera en la que el haria algo asi xD (hasta ahora ^^) jaja

Espero sus lindos reviews :D

bye! ;D


	5. Mentiras

¡Hola!

Bueno primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews; animan mucho a esta pobre humana fanática del IchiRuki. Me alegra que les guste la historia :D.

Subi este capitulo muy rapido :D lo se :D

Aunque creo que para el proximo me tardare mas tiempo con eso de la navidad, vacasiones bla bla bla

Bueno sin seguirles quitando su tiempo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo (El cual espero pronto nos dé una escena IchiRuki T.T)**

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

_-Pensamientos._

(NA: bla bla bla)= Nota de la autora

* * *

Anteriormente….....

El mayor de los Kurosaki estuvo a punto de gritar una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelinegra que se acerco a Ichigo. – **Ya papá, Rukia se fue por razones personales.**

**-¿Cómo que se fue?** – Esta vez pudo decir la oración completa, pero algo de nerviosismo se escuchaba en sus palabras.

-**Si Ichigo, Rukia se fue.** – Hizo una mueca – Por **cierto, me dejo esto para ti.** – Extendió la mano, en la cual había un sobre color verde. Parecía - _¿Una carta? – _Dudó en tomarla por un momento pero al final opto por agarrarla.

Ahora comprendía porque no había estado en la mañana, porque Karin no mencionó más el tema de Rukia. Pero la pregunta más importante, la razón por la que se había ido, seria contestada por esa carta…

….

Una vez que tomo el sobre, tomo dirección a las escaleras, quería leer esa carta sin ninguna interrupción ni lloriqueos de su padre. Sin embargo sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro, una mano masculina parecía estarle dando el apoyo que necesitaba, pero pronto sintió que esa misma mano, comenzaba a doblarle el brazo, mientras que otra le arrebataba la carta.

-**¡Vamos a leer esto en familia!- **Dijo mientras sostenía la carta con una mano y con la otra aun torcía el brazo de el pelinaranja. -**¡Todos tenemos derecho a saber la razón por la que mi querida Rukia-chan se ha marchado!**

El pelinaranja soltó el agarre de su padre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos denotaban cierta tristeza y agonía.

Kurosaki padre lo miró extrañado, despues de ver la cara que mostraba su hijo; era algo completamente nuevo en el rostro del pelinaranja, no recordaba haber visto esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos. El ceño fruncido, siempre era así, pero esta vez la desolación se reflejaba en su rostro como un espejo. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, para despues bajar la mirada y entregarle la carta.

-**¡Aunque claro… -** Intento no mostrarse afligido - **…si es de Ichigo, el debe leerla! **

Las dos gemelas se extrañaron por la reacción de su padre. Mientras que Ichigo haciendo caso omiso a las expresiones de los demás miembros en la sala, retomo su camino a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas hasta llegar a su cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente, aventó dicho sobre verde en su cama y despues de dirigió a la pared, cerro su puño con rabia y golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza y enojo incontrolable.

En la planta baja se escucho el estruendoso golpe que había propinado el pelinaranja a la pared. Yuzu brinco del susto y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, para resbalar en sus mejillas. Mientras Karin, quien parecía nunca importarle nada, tenía cierta preocupación e inquietud en su semblante. Ishin Kurosaki bajó la mirada para despues dirigirse a sus pequeñas hijas.

-**Creo que Ichigo desea estar solo… - **Una sonrisa se asomo levemente en su semblante preocupado - **¿Quién quiere ir al cine?**

Ambas gemelas primero lo miraron extrañadas, pero comprendieron el "Creo que Ichigo quiere estar solo". Asintieron y tomaron sus cosas rápidamente para retirarse. Salieron de su hogar y comenzaron a caminar.

**-Papá…**- Subió la mirada para encontrarse con su padre - **¿Crees que este bien dejar a Ichigo solo?**

Su padre meditó un poco su respuesta y despues dirigió su mirada a la de su hija – **Claro Yuzu, el estará bien.**

La castaña sonrió por la respuesta de su padre, solo esperaba que el tuviera razón y en verdad Ichigo se recuperara. Siguieron su camino en silencio.

….

Despues de ese golpe que le propino a la pared, su puño tomo un ligero tono rojizo. Había liberado todo su estrés en ese golpe, solo esperaba que sus hermanas no se hayan escuchado al oír eso. Sin embargo había escuchado la puerta principal cerrarse, había salido a quien sabe dónde. Aunque en ese preciso momento no le importaba a donde abrían ido.

Pocas teorías de la ida de Rukia se formaron es su cabeza. La primera de ellas, era que seguramente Byakuya o algún estúpido shinigami se la hubiera llevado, por alguna otra razón de mierda o una regla que pensaban que había roto Rukia o alguna cosa de mierda que seguro él desconocía. Y seguro solo la habían dejado despedirse en esa carta. Otra mas era que simplemente había ido a la Sociedad de Almas por algún asunto importante que iban a tratar o que la involucraba a ella, pero si esa era la razón, no se hubiera despedido obviamente volvería para seguir molestándolo y matando a los estúpidos hallows de Karakura; por esa razón esa teoría quedaba descartada.

Se dirigió a su cama y tomo el sobre entre sus manos, sin aguantar más si alguna de sus teorías tenía la razón, abrió el sobre. Desdoblo el papel y observo la letra sin leerla, era obvio que era de Rukia, aunque por muy extraño que fuera, no había ni un maldito dibujo horrible. Sin más comenzó a leerla:

_**Ichigo:**_

"_**Primero que nada, agradece a tu familia por su hospitalidad y por haberme dejado quedarme en su casa, y que lamento no haberme despedido de la forma correcta.**_

_**Seguramente estas enojado porque no te dije que me iba, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, ni ponerte como loco a ir a "salvarme". Me aburrí del mundo humano, convivir con ellos me pareció agotador y ridículo, me di cuenta de lo aburrido que es y decidí volver a la Sociedad de Almas, como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

_**Ah, y algo más, ¡No se te ocurra ir a la Sociedad de Almas! No quiero que vayas mas ¿de acuerdo? Se asignara otro shinigami a la zona, por lo que ya no será necesario que tú te pongas a pelear."**_

_**Atte. Rukia**_

Arrugó la carta cerrando sus puños con fuerza máxima, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos ante la gran fuerza con la que los presionaba. -**¿Aburrida? – **Seguía apretando sus puños, el enojo lo devoraba por dentro. - **¡Aburrida! – **Rio, manteniendo su rostro enojado.

_-¡Esa maldita enana tiene que estar loca! ¡Aburrida! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? _– Abrió su puño y desarrugo la hoja, volvió a leer un párrafo de ella…

"_**Me aburrí del mundo humano, convivir con ellos me pareció agotador y ridículo, me di cuenta de lo aburrido que es y decidí volver a la Sociedad de Almas, como si nada hubiera pasado."**_

-_¿Aburrido? ¿Ridículo? ¿Agotador? – _Bajo la mirada – **¡Que estúpido soy! ¡Y yo pensando esos estúpidos pensamientos y haciéndole caso a la Karin! Por mi mejor…que vuelva a la Sociedad de Alamas…como si nada hubiera pasado… Yo hare lo mismo…- **Aventó la carta al cesto de basura, se coloco sus audífonos en las orejas, se recostó en la cama y escogió la canción. - **…O al menos lo intentare…**

* * *

Había tenido que escribir una carta así de dura y despreocupada, como si no importara el hecho de que se había ido de Karakura y no le había dicho nada al respecto de su partida. Y esque la verdad, podía ser un poco testaruda, terca y obstinada, pero no era tonta…había notado el creciente cariño que ahora le manifestaba al pelinaranja, no era como el de un típica amistad, se dio cuenta que para ella la amistad ya no era suficiente. Y simplemente no podía permitir eso, era algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido.

-_No me quiero ni imaginar lo que Nii-sama haría, ¡Se sentiría tan defraudado! Despues de todo un Kuchiki no puede, tener sentimientos…y menos hacia un humano. Las cosas serán mejor así, yo me iré, Ichigo se molestara por mi despreocupación en la carta y le valdrá que paso conmigo y vivirá muy feliz con quien quiera que sea la persona para él._- Bajo la mirada -_ ¡Inoue…Tatsuki o quien sea!_

Llevaba ya una hora y media o quizá más dando vueltas, intentando por supuesto, no pasar por lugares más concurridos del pelinaranja y manteniendo su reiatsu lo más bajo posible. Por su acelerada urgencia de irse a la Sociedad de Almas, no aviso Urahara, por lo que para abrir la puerta tardaría al menos un día. Había estado esperando horas en la tienda, pero pronto pensó que ese sería el primer lugar en el que Ichigo la buscaría, así que le dijo al tendedero que le avisara cuando se pudiera ir que ella volvería. Y lo más importante…

.-.-.-. FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.

-**En cuanto puedas abrir la puerta me avisas y yo volveré para irme. **– La pelinegra estaba ya en la puerta del lugar a punto de irse.

-**Claro Kuchiki-san, yo te avisare. Pero como te dije, si me hubieras avisado antes. **

**-Sí, lo sé. ¿Cuánto tardaras? ¿Unas horas más?**

**-Mmmh... – **El del sombrero medito un poco su respuesta – **Yo creo que un día máximo. **

**-¿Qué? **– Bajo su mirada rendida – **De acuerdo, me avisas en cuanto la abras. Adiós...**

El otro individuo solo asintió.

-**Ah…Urahara… - **Volteo su mirada hacia la de el – **Si Ichigo viene, por favor dile que ya me fui.**

Asintió mientras vio irse a la shinigami rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco le avise a alguien en la Sociedad de Almas, bueno…les caeré de sorpresa._

Seguía caminando por las calles, distraída en tantas cosas, que no se dio cuenta que había una persona delante de ella y chocó. Provoco que ella se tambaleara un poco y tiro la despensa de dicha persona. Se apresuro a ayudar a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, la conocía. La chica volteo a verle y le sonrió.

-¡**Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué haces por aquí? **– La pelinaranja se levanto una vez que terminaron de recoger los víveres y la saludo cordialmente.

**-Hola Inoue **– Saludo sin muchas ganas – **Nada, solo estoy paseando un poco.**

**-Mmm ya veo. **– Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla – **Si estás aquí, paseándote sola, distraída, por un lugar donde rara vez pasa Kurosaki-kun… **- La miro y le sonrió - **...entonces ¡te peleaste con el! Lo cual no se me hace raro. ¿Me equivoco?**

La pelinegra estaba a punto de gritar un NO rotundo, pero luego pensó…

-_Ahh claro, le diré: ¡No me pelee con él! Solo intento no estar donde el podría estar porque le deje una carta diciéndole que me fui a la Sociedad de Almas, porque ya no me agradaba estar aquí ¡Cuando en realidad es porque me estoy enamorando de él! _

**-¿Kuchiki-san? – **La pelinaranja la miraba preocupada.

**-Si Inoue, me pelee con él, es todo. **

-**Mmm, ¡Vaya que mal! ¿¡Qué te parece si te invito a comer!? Sería muy divertido tener tu compañía. – **La chica le dio una gran sonrisa suplicante, por lo que la pelinegra solo se limito a aceptar.

**-De acuerdo, suena divertido – **_Y sería un buen distractor…_

En el camino comentaron sobre qué es lo que pensaba preparar Inoue, un extraño platillo lleno de condimentos raros, chocolates y dulces. Al fin llegaron al hogar de la pelinaranja y entraron, se dirigieron a la cocina de dicho lugar para dejar las cosas y despues se acomodaron en la pequeña sala para conversar un poco.

**-Oi Kuchiki-san – **La pelinaranja abrió la conversación - **¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela? No presentaste el examen de física **(NA:/ ODIO LA FISICA T.T) .

**-Cierto - **_¡No recordaba ni el maldito examen! Qué bueno que no lo hice.- _**No recordaba el examen.**

**-Jajaja, si yo no sabía si el examen era hoy – **Se rasco detrás de la cabeza – **Me encontré a Kurosaki-kun en el camino y como lo vi caminando bastante lento y muy pensativo, pensé que no era hoy, pero…**

**-¿Te encontraste a Ichigo? **– La pelinegra la interrumpió por un momento.

**-Sí, me lo encontré. Iba muy pensativo y distraído, pero en cuanto le dije lo de la prueba de física, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo al salón. –** Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar los comentarios que despues del profesor había dicho. –

**- ¿Hicieron el examen? – **Rukia interrumpió su pequeño flash back, con el semblante más serio- _¡Si claro! ¡Cuéntame acerca de cómo te tomo la manita! _

La pelinaranja volvió a la realidad – **Si, para suerte de nosotros. Bueno…no tanta suerte – **Esta vez se puso más roja – **El profesor nos jugó un "chiste".**

**-¿Un chiste? **– La pelinegra la miro por un momento con curiosidad.

**-Si jeje, no te vayas a enojar Kuchiki-san – **La pelinegra se rasco detrás de la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

**-¿Por qué me enojaría? –**La curiosidad de la pelinegra se hizo más, por las palabras de ella.

**-Si bueno, jeje el profesor…como vio que llegamos juntos… **- La miro nerviosa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas - **…Bueno insinuó que "algo" habíamos hecho yo y Kurosaki-kun. Lo lanzo como una indirecta, pero hasta yo lo entendí.** – Espero la reacción de la shinigami que seguía sin decir nada.

**-¿Y porque me enojaría? **– Contesto al fin la pelinegra.

La pelinaranja la miro confundida, para despues darle una gran sonrisa. – **Es bueno saber que hay alguien más distraída que yo.**

**-¿Eh? **– La shinigami no entendió la contestación de su amiga.

**-Mmm – **se rasco la sien con su dedo índice – **Ustedes dos son muy tercos ¿Lo sabías?**

**-No te entiendo.**

**-Kuchiki-san **– La miro de frente - **¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kurosaki-kun?**

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos como platos ante la pregunta y la manera tan directa en la que se la dijo. **–E-Ehh…- **_¿Qué es lo que siento por él? ¿Qué es? ¿Amistad? No, eso quedo atrás desde hace ya un tiempo…¿Amor?... _**–Yo… - **La pelinaranja aun esperaba la respuesta de ella – **Yo…**

**-Tú lo amas **– Se apresuro a decir la chica al ver las dificultades de su amiga, a lo que Rukia solo asintió apenada. - **¿Y qué crees que siente Kurosaki-kun por ti?**

**-Ehh… –**Bajo la mirada – **No lo sé.**

**-¿Sabes? **– Le dedico una sonrisa – **Yo creo que deberías de preguntarle…averiguarlo. – **Levanto su pulgar en señal de apoyo – **Estoy segura de que la respuesta te gustara. **

-**No se…-**

-**Bueno –**Dijo la pelinaranja- **Entonces piénsalo, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí – **Otra de sus sonrisas de hizo presente – **Asi lo pensaras mejor –**

La pelinegra asintió – **Gracias Inoue –**

**-No te preocupes. **– Miro el reloj - **¡Vaya! ¡Que tarde es! ¡Con razón tengo tanta hambre! Ya es hora de la cena. Hire a prepararla.**

**-Te ayudo.**

**-Gracias Kuchiki-san, vamos.**

La pelinegra la siguió hasta la cocina y comenzaron a preparar la cena. A las 8:30 aproximadamente, cenaron gustosas, lavaron los platos y despues siguieron conversando por otro rato mas. Subieron a la habitación para cambiarse y la pelinaranja le ofreció una pijama a la pelinegra, la cual le quedaba algo grande pero no importaba por el momento. Inoue saco un gran saco de dormir en el cual ella pensaba dormir, pero la pelinegra pensó que era demasiada molestia e insistió en dormir ella allí. A las 11 las luces en aquel hogar estaban apagadas, Inoue dormía tranquilamente, mientras la pelinegra meditaba todo sobre la conversación, hasta la ultima frase…

"_-¿Sabes?...Yo creo que deberías de preguntarle…averiguarlo…"_

"…_Estoy segura de que la respuesta te gustara."_

¿Debía de hacerle caso a su amiga?

_

* * *

_¿Y que tal? xD Espero que les agrade el capitulo :D

Creo que esta vez me quedo mas largo

Espero sus lindos reviews xD

adios :D


	6. Despedida Inesesaria

¡Hola! Creo que tarde un poco en subir este capítulo. Lo siento. Jeje

Espero que les agrade este capítulo ._. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews que me sirven de mucho.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

_-Pensamientos._

(NA: bla bla bla)= Nota de la autora

----

_**-Perdóname, por favor. **_

_**-No lo sé Cho. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**-Por- porque yo…**_

_**-¿Estas enamorada de mi?**_

_**-Sí, sí estoy enamorada de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**-¿Aunque dijeras que no?**_

_**-Aunque dijera que no.**_

_**-Bien – El chico de negra cabellera mojada-a causa de la lluvia que había en aquel lugar- se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la chica.**_

_**-Este…- los ojos de chica de hermosos bucles castaños, estaban cristalinos - …Kenshi…yo…**_

_**-Espero que no olvides… – Volteo a verla y le sonrió - …que aun me debes una cita.**_

_**-¿Claro que no lo olvido!- La chica no pudo más que revelar felicidad en su rostro.**_

_**-Cho, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**-Sí, sí quiero. Te amo y me haces la persona más feliz del mundo al estar contigo. – Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.**_

_**-Yo también te amo. – El chico se le acerco – Y seré el más feliz del mundo, si te beso.**_

_**-¿Entonces seremos felices para siempre?**_

_**-Para siempre… - Estrello sus labios con los de la chica. Se besaban delicadamente, como si el tiempo no existiera y no necesitaran respirar.**_

**-¡Bah! – **La shinigami apago el televisor, que desde hacía un rato ya le molestaba. En realidad ella no quería ver la televisión, prefería la tranquilidad de meditar sus acciones del día. Pero mucho menos quería ver esa película. ¡Claro! Tenían que recalcarle el tema del **amor.**

Solo accedió por petición de Inoue, parecía que alguna pesadilla le había despertado a eso de las 11:30, la chica parecía en verdad asustada y le pidió (o suplico) que vieran una película para que se distrajera. ¡Pero claro! ¡Había escogido la película más romántica y empalagosa de toda su colección! En otra ocasión ya la había visto con ella. Incluso le había parecido una película hermosa, sabía que despues de esa hermosa declaración vendría el sermón de el padre de la chica hacia el chico, despues llegaría la ex novia despechada a tratar de separarlos y a pesar de todo, seguirían juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque se amaban… Pero ahora no le parecía exactamente lindo y hermosísimo, ¡aquella vez no estaba en un desastre emocional adolecente!

Además de que ahora la película le parecía estúpida. ¿Dónde está la Sociedad de Alamas para separarlos y decirles que un humano y un shinigami no pueden estar juntos? Já. Y peor aún, ¿Dónde está el hermano que en vez de dar un sermón… ¡Mataría al novio!?

No obtuvo reclamos por parte de la pelirroja, acerca de apagar el televisor en el momento más "lindo" de la película. Ya que ella estaba dormida al lado suyo; bueno en realidad, ella estaba aplastando su brazo derecho mientras dormía. No era extraño, ya que el reloj marcaba las 12:00. Hacía apenas unos diez minutos Ishida se había ido de la casa, y ella había quedado dormida. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué Ishida había ido a visitar a Inoue? ¿Por qué Inoue se puso roja como jitomate al verlo allí? ¡Bah! Fuera lo que fuera no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

Con mucho cuidado retiro su brazo de la presión que la chica ejercía en el, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Una vez que llego allí, tomo un vaso y comenzó a servirse el agua tranquilamente.

-"_Estoy segura de que la respuesta te gustara."-_

Sacudió su cabeza un momento mientras recordaba la conversación, que había tomado lugar hace unas horas. Pero repentinamente un sonido la despertó.

-Bip bip bip-

Se dirigió al aparato que seguía sonando observo de que se trataba. Bien, tal vez un estúpido hollow era lo que necesitaba para pensar.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente hacia la residencia de su amiga por las solitarias calles de Karakura. El nocturno astro adornaba los cielos, eran ya casi la doce y media de la madrugada, por lo cual no era extraño; lo único aparentemente extraño era que el caminara sin ningún tipo de apuro, parecía que no quería llegar.

Había salido solo por un poco de aire, quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad despues de ese día de mierda. Lamentablemente toda paz desapareció cuando se encontró al estúpido de Ishida. ¿Qué hacia él a las once y media de la noche fuera de su casa?

Iba a ser completamente extraño que el llegara a esa hora a saludar a su amiga, seguramente ella estaría durmiendo, pero necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que el idiota de Ishida le dijo.

-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.

-_veintinueve - … -_

_- treinta…_

_El shinigami sustituto llevaba pateando la misma piedra ya…_

_-Treinta y uno._

_Las calles estaban completamente vacías y tranquilas. ¿Dónde había un puto hollow de mierda cuando necesitaba acabar con él? Justo cuando quería partir, destruir, destrozar; en fin, patearle el trasero a un estúpido hollow… ¡No aparecía ninguno!_

_-Treinta y tres._

_-Veo que estas entretenido Kurosaki._

_El pelinaranja volteo para ver el rostro de su nuevo acompañante, al ver su figura y los relucientes lentes que el portaba, frunció el ceño y volteo para seguir su camino._

_-Treinta y cuatro._

_El chico ignoro su reacción al verlo y lo siguió. - ¿Peleado con Kuchiki-san?_

_-No. – Paro de caminar._

_-Jajaja… ¡Vaya! Debe ser grave. ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-Yo no le hice nada – Frunció el ceño exaltado - ¿Siempre tengo que ser yo quien le hace algo?_

_-Já. Bueno, normalmente eres tu quien la riega._

_-Pues esta vez no. – Volteo a verle – Ella se fue._

_-Mmm… - El chico acomodo sus gafas en el puente de la nariz - ¿Se fue?_

_-Sí, hoy. – Le dio la espalda y siguió caminando._

_-El chico imito su acción – Que raro._

_-Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. – Se detuvo de nuevo._

_- No, lo digo porque la acabo de ver. – _

_-¡¿QUE?! – Volteo rápidamente hacia el – Ee-eso… eso es imposible. Ella se fue._

_-Mmm…no lo creo, la acabo de ver en casa de Inoue-san. ¿Cómo crees que supe que habían peleado o algo así?_

_El chico de anteojos volteo a verlo nuevamente para esperar su reaccion, pero continuo despues de unos segundos - ....__Además de que es muy obvio que pelearon, ya sabes.... - Hizo una pausa-... por tu humor._

_-¿Ah? – Aun seguía estupefacto._

_-Olvídalo Kurosaki. Ya vete a tu casa, que es muy tarde. – Dicho esto el Quincy le dio la espalda y siguió su camino._

-.-.-.-.-Fin Del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.

_-La maldita enana sigue aquí. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? Tal vez se está volviendo loca… ¡No! Ella ya está loca. – _Frunció el ceño aun mas – **Espero que aun no te hallas ido estúpida enana.**

Siguió caminando hacia su destino, absorto en el montón de pensamientos que había en su mente. De repente sintió el reiatsu de algo… ¡El hollow que tanto había estado esperando para patearle el culo!

-**Un momento… -** Ese hollow no estaba solo, había otro reiatsu… - **Rukia…** - Corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba la batalla rápidamente, estaba un poco lejos de su posición pero llegaría rápido.

Al llegar escucho la respiración agitada de la pelinegra mientras se recuperaba del ligero golpe que le había dado el monstruo, unos escasos metros de el.

-**Basta. Ahora si me hiciste enojar – **dijo limpiándose una pequeña gota de sangre en su boca – **Esta vez va en serio.**

La shinigami salto lista para atacar a su contrincante, se puso en una posición él a que era seguro atacaría con algún kidou.

-**¿Rukia? – **El shinigami sustituto al fin hablo, Rukia volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos, escuchar la voz del shinigami sustituto no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-**Ichi-Ichigo. –** Tanta fue su distracción que el hollow lo aprovecho y le dio un gran golpe en el hombro derecho. La chica cayó al suelo por el golpe, mientras que Ichigo seguía sin moverse.

El shinigami sustituto aun estaba sorprendido de verla allí, como si nada. Ya la había encontrado. Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Sentirse mal de verla? ¿O darle la espalda e ignorarla? Pero eso solo iba a servir para que volviera a su casa totalmente arrepentido.

-**¡Estúpido! – **El pelinaranja lo vio extrañado - **¡No me andes distrayendo! – **Intento levantarse - **¡Si vas a estar allí parado como el idiota que eres mejor vete! **

**-¡Estúpida tu por distraerte!- **Al fin el chico reacciono. - **¿Yo de que tengo la culpa de que seas tan débil y no puedas matar ni a este simple hollow?**

**-¡Cállate descerebrado! ¡Yo puedo con este hollow sola!- ** La chica ya estaba completamente levantada y adopto una posición de ataque. - **¡Lárgate! **

Ahora de repente, todo por solo un momento, volvió a parecer tan cotidiano. Sus peleas e insultos normales volvían. Rukia tenía esa "magia" con la que hacía que el volviera a enfocarse en lo que debía. Era ella, SU Rukia. Bueno, al menos iba a intentar que fuera su Rukia pronto.

-**¡Ichigo!**

El chico hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, rápidamente saco su zanpaktou y ataco al hollow, este esquivo su ataque con un poco de dificultad y despues le devolvió el golpe, provocando que el cayera al suelo adolorido.

-**¿No que muy fácil? –** la chica lo vio con una sonrisa triunfadora.

**-Cállate enana.**

Una vez más intentó abalanzarse contra el hollow, esta vez teniendo más éxito. Le dio con su katana en alguna parte de su "brazo".

-**¡Te dije que yo puedo Ichigo! **– La chica intento levantarse nuevamente y esta vez lo logro.

**-Cállate enana – **Dijo respirando agitadamente. – **Tú estas lastimada, quédate allí. Por cierto… – **Su voz cambio a un tono de burla - **...tú me debes una explicación.**

La pelinegra lo miro con desconcierto. - _¡Mierda! LA CARTA. ¿Qué le puedo decir ahora? ¿Qué si pensaba irme, solo que me quede mucho tiempo a esperar que un hollow atacara y luego me iría? Y a el no tiene porque importarle si me voy o no. Ahora que pensaba, ¿Qué hace Ichigo a las doce y media de la madrugada en las calles de Karakura? No creo que esperando un hollow como yo. No creo que se hubiera tomado la molestia de venir a atacar a un hollow, cuando en la carta le explique que ya no se iba a necesitar su uso como shinigami sustituto. _

**-¡Listo! – **El pelinaranja se sacudía las manos despues de haber acabado con aquel monstruo. Volteo a ver a la "enana" que otra vez estaba en el piso, demasiado pensativa para su gusto. Seguramente estaba pensando como salvarse, como salir corriendo para no tener que hablar con él. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano izquierda para que se levantara.

Rukia lo miro atónita, seguía pensando en que hacer. Tenía que usar todo su poder para poder desviar el tema. Se levanto sin tocar la mano de Ichigo, lo cual provoco que se tambaleara un poco. Se sacudió un poco el polvo y volteo a mirarle.

**¡PAZZ! (**Perdonen los pequeños efectos) – Le dio un golpe en el estomago, con su mano sana. - **¡Te dije que yo podía idiota! **

**-¡ENANA ESTUPIDA! – **Comenzó a sobarse la parte lastimada. **-Si claro, si no hubiera llegado, te hubiera derrotado fácilmente.**

**-¡Claro que no estúpido! – **Se puso un poco más seria - **¡Tú me distrajiste! ¡Pude acabarlo rápidamente si no hubieras llegado! **

**-Enana idiota.**

**-Imbécil**

**-Maldita**

**-Infantil**

**-Vieja**

**-Malhumorado de mierda**

**-Loca**

**-Bastardo  
**

**-¿No que te habías ido?**

La shinigami abrio los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo pudo voltear la conversación de esta manera? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le diría?

-**¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir? – **Frunció el ceño más de lo habitual. – **Veo que la despedida de tu carta fue inesesaria, ya que sigues aqui.**

-_¿Qué le digo? Tengo que distraerlo. Creo que esta molesto. No, no creo. ¿Que hago? ¡Lo tengo! – _

**-¡Responde enana! - **El shinigami sustituto estaba un poco desesperado.

-**¿Te importa? – **La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, esperando su típica respuesta orgullosa.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño aun mas y despues de 30 segundos le respondió, mirándola a los ojos. – **Si. **– La chica lo miro atónita otra vez - **Ahora responde, ¿no ya te habías ido?**

**-**_¡Genial! ¿Ahora que le digo?  
_

_------_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Una vez más les agradezco sus reviews y también les pido que dejen otro xD

Cuídense. Adiós.


	7. No Te Vayas

**Me eh tardado un poco en poner este capítulo. Pero simplemente no podía imaginármelo.  
En fin, espero que les agrade. **

**No es muy largo, lo se. u.u  
**

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Simbología:

**- Diálogos.**

_-Pensamientos._

(NA: bla bla bla)= Nota de la autora

* * *

**-¡Responde enana! - **El shinigami sustituto estaba un poco desesperado.

-**¿Te importa? – **La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, esperando su típica respuesta orgullosa.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño aun mas y despues de 30 segundos le respondió, mirándola a los ojos. – **Si. **– La chica lo miro atónita otra vez - **Ahora responde, ¿no ya te habías ido?**

**-**_¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué le digo?_

-**…**

**-¡Carajo Rukia! ¡Responde!**

**-¿¡Cómo puedo hablar si te la pasas gritando!?** – Le golpeo en la cabeza **– ¡ESTUPIDA FRESA!**

-**Estas buscando que peleemos…-** Respiro profundamente. - **…pero no lo vas a lograr.** –Frunció, aun más, el ceño. – **Porque si peleamos, me enojo y me distraes. Y ya no me responderás nada.**

Rukia frunció el ceño. – **Aun así no te diré nada….IDIOTA.**

**-¿Por qué no?** – Su poca paciencia se acababa.

**-Porque no quiero, ¡fresa!**

**-Ahora si hablo bien contigo, no empieces con insultos.**

**-Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun. – **Su actuación melosa comenzó, acompañada de lágrimas falsas en sus ojos. – **Discúlpame Kurosaki-kun, hablemos bi…**

**-¡CARAJO! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASI! – **Las palabras de Rukia fueron cortadas por los insultos del pelinaranja. Su estabilidad y tranquilidad se había roto.

**-Pero Kurosaki-kun, tú querías que habláramos bien. **– Comenzó a lloriquear. – **No me insultes por favor. – **Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco, con un chappy bordado, para poder secar sus lágrimas.

**-¡CARAJO DEJA DE HABLAR ASI! **

**-Jajaja, es tan sencillo el molestarte.**

**-Estúpida…**

**-Además… - **Rukia lo miro directamente a los ojos. - **¿Para qué mierda quieres saber la razón? ¿En qué te molesta?**

**-…**

**-¡Respóndeme carajo! – **Le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago.

**-¡Mierda Rukia! ¿Qué te pasa? **– Comenzó a sobar la parte afectada.

-**Si no quieres otro, respóndeme. – **Le sonrió abiertamente.

El sustituto frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa triunfadora que Rukia le dedicaba. Pero, pronto, sonrió del lado. Rukia se sorprendió por su nueva reacción, se suponía que debía estar enojado.

**-Estúpida enana… - **El pelinaranja dejo confundida a Rukia, por su cambio de humor. - **¿Tanto te cuesta decirme? Solo le das vueltas y vueltas a todo el asunto, molestándome. Pero en realidad… - **Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez victorioso. - **…eres una cobarde.**

**-¿¡QUE!? – **Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien.

-**Sí. Lo que escuchaste… ¡Eres una COBARDE! **

**-¡Idiota! ¿¡Quien te crees para decirme así!? **– Se dirigió hacia a él, dispuesta a darle un golpe. Pero su plan se vio desecho, la tomó de las muñecas y la levanto, pegándola a su cuerpo. En realidad era una opción bastante loca y peligrosa… Rukia lo golpearía despues de ello.

-**Exacto – **Le hablo a un centímetro de su oído, suspirándole cada palabra que salía de su boca. – **Eres una c-o-b-a-r-d-e. – **Cada una de las letras, las dijo de una manera tan lenta que pareció casi una eternidad.

Podría haberse derretido en el instante en el que, en primer lugar, Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos. Pero, sentir ese cálido aliento, provocó miles de sensaciones en el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Además del sonrojo, cada vello de su piel se erizo y trato de controlar el incremento de la rapidez en su pulso, obviamente en vano. Cada letra fue una eternidad, pero no quería que se alejara…quería seguir sintiendo ese contacto y esas emociones que el pelinaranja estaba provocando en todo su cuerpo y mente. ¡Carajo! Se sentía completamente débil ante su nueva estrategia. Intentar controlar esos impulsos y ¿placeres? Que le hacían sentir esos roces, era la mejor opción que la pelinegra tenía.

-_¡Contrólate Rukia!_

Para el pelinaranja no era del todo diferente, todo había surgido como una nueva manera para molestar a la "enana", pero termino como una manifestación de lo que, hacia ya mucho tiempo, quería hacer. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba Rukia. Su pulso se acelero demasiado, la enana estaba en su momento de debilidad e iba a aprovecharlo.

-**¿Qué te pasa Rukia? Te pusiste tensa… - **Otra vez le hablo de la misma manera.

Se notaba lo divertido que estaba Ichigo.

-_¡No muestres debilidad Rukia! ¡No la muestres! _

-**Rukia…**

La shinigami volteo a ver al pelinaranja que le hablaba, un par de ojos violetas se conectaron con el par ambar.

_-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Rukia, dale una patada! _

Ichigo comenzó, repentinamente a acortar la ya poca distancia entre ellos. Lo hacía tan lentamente…

_-¡Rukia voltéate! ¡Pégale! ¡Orgullo Kuchiki!_

Su cuerpo no retrocedía en absoluto, algo la mantenía allí, entre sus brazos, esperando a que el pelinaranja lograra su objetivo.

_-¡Al carajo! _

Sintió el aliento del pelinaranja contra sus labios, un milímetro era lo que faltaba para completar la unión de sus belfos, cuando –

**-Es muy dulce ver a la parejita junta, pero comienza a molestarme el que no noten mi presencia.**

Ichigo rápidamente volvió en sí. Efectivamente…todo se había salido de control, el no pretendía hacer eso. Bueno, si lo quería…pero no lo pretendía.

Se alejó rápidamente de su cara y volteo a ver a quien había dicho eso e interrumpido tan importante momento, para despues fruncir el ceño.

-**Por cierto…bonita posición la suya.**

Al escucharlo, rápidamente se intentaron reincorporar, ambos con las mejillas coloradas. Maldita sea, un hollow los hizo sonrojar.

-**Lo siento… -** Habló el pelinaranja. –…**pero tu nivel es tan bajo, que no sentimos tu presencia.**

**-Maldito…**

Rukia intento levantar su zanpaktou, aun en transe por lo que iba a suceder hacia unos momentos y aun lastimada. Pero Ichigo la detuvo enseguida.

**-Estas herida** - No dijo nada más y se acerco al hollow para comenzar la batalla.

El hollow se lanzo rápidamente hacia Ichigo con un ataque, pero este fue muy fácil y el shinigami sustituto lo pudo evadir con facilidad. Ichigo se volteo para darle con su zanpaktou al monstruo, pero este se alejo esquivando sus ataques.

El shinigami sustituto espero para su próximo ataque, el hollow se acerco rápidamente, estaba a punto de esquivarlo cuando…

-**Ya no estoy tan herida... yo voy a pelear. – **Ella intento golpearle, pero el hollow le esquivo y se refugió en una esquina.

**-¡Vete!**

**-¿Ahora cual es el problema? ¡Para que no me vuelvas a decir cobarde! ¡IDIOTA!**

**-¡Que estas lastimada! ¿¡Quieres lastimarte más!? **

**-Te recuerdo que esto fue TU culpa.**

**-¡Estúpida! **

**-¿Problemas maritales? Les recuerdo que sigo aquí…**

**-¡Zorra! ¡No me golpes!**

**-¡Entonces no molestes!**

**-Eeghh… - **El hollow dio un suspiro (NA: No me pregunten cómo, pero creo que esa cosa suspiro xD) – **Bueno… **Se acerco a ellos sigilosamente y despues de unos segundos se abalanzo, dispuesto a lograr su cometido.

-**¡Rukia! ¡Quítate! **– El chico jalo a la pelinegra rápidamente y la lanzo. Ichigo intento esquivar el ataque del hollow y casi lo logro, pero por la fuerza fue lanzado hacia la pared más cercana, dejándolo aturdido por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**-Mierda…**

**-¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo? Responde…**

Lo último que vio fue a la pelinegra acercándose a él, despues todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**-Rukia no te vayas…**

**-No, no me iré. Nunca te dejare Ichigo**

El pelinaranja comenzó a besarla efusivamente, deseaba tanto esos labios desde hacia tanto tiempo, su mente comenzó a dejar de ser lo importante y solo se dejo llevar por el momento y las sensaciones que le producían el besarla. Coloco su mano en el cuello de ella y en su cintura, quería sentirla más cerca. Iniciaron las caricias al cuerpo del otro, ella era simplemente perfecta, todo ella, simplemente amaba cada rincón de Rukia.

**-Rukia…**

**-Ichigo… -**

Suspiros, caricias, todo era perfecto…

**-¿Kurosaki-san?**

**-¿Eh?** – Poco a poco Ichigo comenzó a abrir sus ojos. **- ¿Dónde estoy?** – _Mierda, otro sueño. _¬//¬

**-¡Kurosaki-san! ¡Al fin despiertas, tardaste demasiado!** – El hombre comenzó a abanicarse.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?**

**-Bueno, yo no lo vi. Pero al parecer te desmayaste por un fuerte golpe, no te preocupes…estas bien.**

**-¿Y el hollow?... ¿Y Rukia?**

**- No te preocupes…Kuchiki-san acabo con él y despues te trajo.** – Le dio una sonrisa. – **Parecía preocupada.**

**-…**

**-Por cierto Kurosaki-san…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-… ¿Qué soñabas?**

-Ichigo se puso rojo como un tomate al escucharle. - _¿Hablo dormido?_ – **Qu-Que te importa.** – Cambio de tema, mientras el tendedero le sonreía. – **Entonces… ¿Rukia acabo con él?**

**-Así es Kurosaki-san ella…**

**-Te dije que yo podía sola…-** Interrumpió las palabras del tendedero.

**-Pues me sorprende que lo derrotaras.** – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**-¡Idiota!** – Una vena palpito en su sien.

Urahara interrumpió si pelea. - **Kuchiki-san pensé que ya… **

**-…Si Urahara** – Otra vez corto sus palabras. - **…solo venia a agradecerte y despedirme. **– Volteo a ver a Ichigo - _¡Carajo! ¡Pensé que seguías dormido!_

**-¿Ehh? ¿Me perdí de algo?**

**- No, solo ya me voy…**

**-¿Qué?** – La miro de frente. - **¿A dónde?**

**-Jeje, yo ya me voy… **- El tendedero anuncio su salida, pero nadie lo noto. Salió rápidamente de la habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

**-Ya te lo había dicho.**

**-…**

-**Idiota, me voy…** - Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero una mano tomo su muñeca y detuvo su caminar.

**-¿En serio te vas?** – La miro directamente a los ojos.

**- Si** – Dijo secamente.

El shinigami sustituto se acerco mas a ella, creando nerviosismo por parte de la pelinegra. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y volteo la cara para que el evitara ver su sonrojo, y para evitar verle a los ojos.

**-Rukia** – Le llamo intentando verle.

**-¿Qué?** – Volteo pero estaba cabizbaja y sus ojos no podían conectarse con los de él.

Ichigo se acerco más a ella y tomo su barbilla para levantar su cara. – **No te vayas…**

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron, ante la mirada del pelinaranja.

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué significaba esto?_

* * *

**Jajaja Bueno, se que le deje en un momento bastante interesante xD…pero creo que mi inspiración no dio para mas xD.**

**¡Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo! **

**Hasta la próxima…**


End file.
